Oops, Wrong Bus
by RunFromTheDarkness
Summary: Wow, this story has a lot of OCs... A Lot. Anyways, what will happen when a mysterious 12 year old Australian exchange student and her annoyingly cheerful... guide got on the wrong bus and got lost in... Gravity falls! By the way, this story is not related at all to my other fanfictions. Enjoy and remember to review! Oh, and I don't own Gravity falls, Alex Hirsh does.
1. Chapter 1: Mistake

The 'Speedy Beaver' bus rumbled along the rocky road, its occupants jostled in their seats. Two twins sat in the back, surrounded by their luggage, and two... friends sat in the front chatting about their vacation plans. The one closest to the window was cleaning a pair of airplane-like glasses, occasionally brushing her long brown hair out of her face. Her blond-haired friend was gesturing wildly, a look of pure excitement on her freckled face.

"Can you believe it!?" she started, wincing when her hand hit the back of her seat.

"Believe what Liz?" said the brown-haired girl, Australian accent mixed with american.

"Ellen!"

"Relax, I remember."

"Really?"

"Oregon, summer camp, all summer." Ellen recited, beginning to smile. The bus hit a bump in the road and the passengers momentarily left their seats.

"Ah!" a giggle followed this statement. Ellen turned around in her seat, eyes widening as she saw two people who looked so similar to each other it was crazy.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know we were on the same bus as a pair of twins?" Liz's jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yes way."

Feedback sounded, "Last stop, Gravity falls." Ellen froze, "Crikey." She whispered, jumping out of her seat. "What do you mean by-" Liz sputtered as the exchange student dragged her and their luggage off the bus.

A sign loomed above them, a dark shadow cast upon them. "This is what I meant by Crikey!" Liz squinted at the sign, the summer Sun glaring down at the lost pre-teens. "Ellen, we're not in Portland anymore..." The Aussie glared at her friend, before falling backwards in exasperation. She rolled over, grabbed a rock from beside her, and threw it as hard as she could.

Bang.

"Ah!" An elderly voice yelled, " My car!". Now it was Liz's turn to glare at Ellen. Her stubborn friend grudgingly got up, "Not technically my fault.". Liz glared harder, tapping her foot on the ground. " Fine! I'll go apologize!" She stomped off, with Liz skipping behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

They had been walking for a couple of minutes, and Liz was starting to get bored. "How far did you throw that?" Ellen looked down at her multicolored shoes, "Dunno." she said, shrugging her shoulders. The ground underneath their feet gradually got less rocky and more grassy, giggling and a lone woodpecker could be heard in the distance.

"What the?" Liz pushed the prickly bushes out of her way forcefully, revealing a wide open field, coated with fresh, perfectly green grass. The twins from earlier were embracing the outdoors in two completely different ways.

The girl with the sweater and long brown hair was happily rolling in the grass, "Yay! Grass!" Ellen raised an eyebrow, her grumpy expression beginning to melt away. Looking over at the other, she tried her hardest not to laugh as a woodpecker pecked at the boy's hat. He had a pen in his mouth and the expression on his face clearly showed how annoying he found the stupid woodpecker.

Suddenly an old man leapt out of the bushes, a green monster mask on his face, he scared the poor boy enough that the twin let out a girly scream... for the second time that day. "Ahahaha," the deranged man started coughing violently, "Worth it." The Aussie was shaking with silent laughter by now. Liz glared down at her, hissing a warning. What happened next? Lets just say that in the next five seconds Ellen 'tripped' over a log and tumbled down the hill.

"Aah!" she screamed just as she hit a tree.

The Pines family looked at her in concern as she hesitantly stood up, "I'm okay!" she cheered, giving two thumbs up. The elderly man shook his head slightly, "Really, I'm-" Ellen broke off and darted in Liz's direction. Her guide/'friend' was making a break for it.

"Oi! Liz!" she yelled angrily, closing the gap between them. To the Aussie's surprise, Liz stopped abruptly. Next to a GIANT hole. Smiling like a sugar overloaded maniac. "See ya later Llama!" Liz called out as she jumped into a smaller 'hole' that suddenly appeared, and then just as quickly, disappeared.


End file.
